trouble equals me
by dinopaulthe1st
Summary: hello? I'm Paul, an ordinary boy with weird things that happen to me. can anyone help me? I try to be normal, but nothing works. please read my story so you can understand what happened (this is an original story so ignore the category)
1. Chapter 1: a new friend

**Chapter** **I**

 **A New Friend**

 **Okay, first thing you need to know, is that this technically isn't my story. Well okay, I did write it, but the idea isn't mine. The idea came from Michael, my lizard. I know. You're all thinking 'Wait, lizards can't talk.' But then again, lizards can't stand on their hind legs or draw either (well real lizards might be able to draw, but their drawings might look something like this:**

 **)**

 **So anyways, you get the idea. So if you're wondering why I'm even bothering with this story when I'm just a normal kid, I'm not. I mean, I am a normal kid, but I do have a story to tell you. My story isn't like a James Patterson book where the main character struggles in middle school, but I do have a 'big imagination' as everyone else calls it.**

 **Okay, enough describing my story, and on with the chapter (I know you're all wondering about Michael, because he said it would happen). To know about how** **M** **ichael and I first met, you have to go back aways (good thing this isn't a movie or else it might end up like "The Emperor's New Groove", and I hate being a copycat) to when I was about** **7 (I'm 12 right now, so I've had Michael for a awhile), when I had a family member just die (my great uncle Ferdinand) and I needed some comfort. But Mom was too upset** **to really offer much** **comfort, so one day when I opened the door, I saw a lizard as tall as me standing in the doorway (I know what you're thinking, and yes I imagined him in the doorway and I did it so that someone could comfort me), and ever since then, me and Michael have been friends ever since (if any of you tell me to 'stop talking to that lizard', I will find out where you live and punch you** **in your sleep).**


	2. Chapter 2: My Lizard's a Wizard

**Author's Note:**

 **Dinopaul: How's that for fast? New things are happening! First, I would like to say that I am taking in offers for ideas that I should make Paul go through! So, does anyone have any suggestions? Anyone?**

 **Paul: You just introduced the idea! You can't expect people to something that they've only just seen. And stop with the exclamation marks!** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ **!**

 **Dinopaul: (O.o) Sorry. On with the story.**

 **Paul: Oh, and you got it done fast because you had coffee.**

 **Dinopaul: I did not! I hate coffee because my mom's allergic to it, and because I'm definitely not 16! Now stop interrupting so I can actually finish the story so that people can read it!**

 **Paul: Please review, and we will give you a smiley face or an emoji requested by you.**

 **Dinop** **aul:** (っಠ益ಠ)っ

 **Paul: Gotta go!** ᕕ(◉Д◉ )ᕗ

 **Chapter 2**

 **My Lizard's a Wizard**

Okay, so the next chapter in the story of my life starts on a Sunday, when I was getting ready for the free morning, when my lizard just walked away from me. _'_ _O_ _h Michael, why are you running away?'_

My thoughts should have made him come right back but strangely, nothing happened, so I packed up my Game-boyand headed after my lizard.

"Hey honey, where are you going?" that was my mom.

"I'm going to pick up a package at the post office!"

"Why would you need to-"

But I was already out of earshot, running after my imaginary lizard. After an hour, Michael was way ahead of me, and I was out of breath. Who knew that my lizard could run so fast? Even on four legs he couldn't have been able to go that fast, could he?

After catching up to Michael five hours later, I found him in the middle of a raging volcano, raising a castle.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

Fortunately, Michael did respond, but his voice sounded different, very raspy "My name is not Michael, my name is Troijuges, the greatest wizard of all time! I was stuck as that despicable lizard for a long time, pretending to be an imaginary friend, but now I am back! Because I had to serve you, you shall be the first to die in my honor! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Troiju-whatever-his-name-is struck me with a bolt of lightning, and it hit me full in the chest. Then I opened my eyes to see Michael sitting in my bed looking at me.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake. I started to think you had died in your sleep" Michael had a straight face, but he looked a little bit frightened.

"No Michael, why would I do that to you? What happened was I had a night mare that you were real, but that you were actually an evil wizard with an awful name that was trying to take over the planet!"

"Well, I can assure you that I'm no evil wizard with an awful name-" I breathed a sigh of relief. "-but I am real."

"So you really were just pretending to obey my thoughts?"

"I just thought it would be better to say it while we were watching Seinfield." Michael responded

"We're not even allowed to watch Seinfield!"

"Okay then, maybe during CSI New Orleans?" Michael suggested.

"You're hopeless" I answered. Maybe one day Michael would figure it out, but today was not the day.


End file.
